BW142: Survival of the Striaton Gym!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Sypnosis On their way back to Kanto, Cilan gets a call from his brothers, Chili and Cress. Apparently they were defeated by a woman named Morana and now he's next on her list. Will Cilan be able to avenge his brothers or will Morana leave him out in the cold? Episode Plot The heroes anticipate arriving to next island. Alexa tells them it is Paladin Island. The island has a story, for near the lighthouse a battle between the strongest trainer from Unova and Sinnoh took place. Suddenly, Porter informes Cilan he has a phone call from his brothers. Ash and Iris explain Alexa Cilan's brothers are Chili and Cress, who run the Striaton City's Gym. Chili and Cress greet Cilan and tell him they are on their way to Paladin Island, promising they'll explain the issue to him there. As they unboard the ship, Alexa plans on going to the lighthouse. However, Helioptile reminds her the article she has to write has the deadline today. Saddened she has to work, Alexa goes to the Pokémon Center instead. Ash admits he is hungry, prompting Iris to claim him as a little kid. Cilan decides to make lunch, since his brothers will be here soon enough. Iris replies why doesn't she and Ash do the lunch today. Cilan replies they don't have to do that, since he likes cooking, but Ash tells him he should have a break once in a while. Cilan sends Pansage, wanting to gather berries as desert. Iris and Ash cook their food, but starts burning up. Iris thinks if Cilan weren't traveling with them, they'd be hungry most of the time. Cilan comes and praises Pansage for helping him harvest the berries. Suddenly, an Abomasnow appears, so Cilan lets Pansage share the berries. However, Abomasnow attacks Pansage instead, as its trainer, a woman, appears. The heroes tell the woman Abomasnow didn't have to attack Pansage, but the woman replies Cilan could've just kept Pansage in its Poké Ball. Cress and Chili arrive, greeting the heroes and notice the woman is already here. Chili and Cress admit this woman came to their Gym and challenged them. The woman introduces herself as Morana, having an interest in Cilan. Chili and Cress explain Morana came to the Gym and challenged both of them, wanting the Gym itself, rather than the Badge. Cress refused to accept her challenge, but upon Morana calling them cowards, Chili accepted the challenge, promising to defeat Morana. Chili declared a one-on-one battle, but Morana had no intention on losing, coming all the way from Sinnoh. Chili sent Pansear against her Mamoswine. Chili's Pansear used Fire Punch, but was hit by Ice Fang. Pansear used Flame Charge, but Mamoswine used Double Hit, countering the attack and defeating Pansear with Ice Beam. Since Chili was defeated, Cress accepted her challenge and sent Panpour against Morana's Glalie. Panpour used Scratch, but was headutted by Glalie to the ground. Panpour used Water Gun, though Glalie countered the attack with Water Pulse and defeated Panpour with Sheer Cold. Chili was furious, counting Cilan would defeat her. Morana thought Cilan was yet another pathetic Gym Leader, but allowed Chili and Cress to run the Gym until she finds and defeats Cilan. Cilan sees why they are all here, since the fate of the Striation City's Gym is in his hands. Morana reminds him should he lose, she gets the Gym, but Cilan is confident he won't lose. Morana calls Abomasnow back, promising to be ready for battle at the lighthouse in one hour. Chili and Cress send Panpour and Pansear to meet up with Pansage. Cilan is reminded Morana will likely use Abomasnow, an ice-type Pokémon. Cilan intends on using Pansage, since he has it since the Striation Gym has opened and has traveled with him for a long time. Cilan knows well Pansage helps other Pokémon by sharing his leaves. He also remembers Pansage's ability is Gluttony, hence the mutual interest in cooking, as well as the skill to find berries. He reminds everyone Pansage knows Bullet Seed, Solar Beam, Rock Tomb and Dig. However, Cilan tells he shouldn't be overconfident, even if he learned much from Ash, either by battling against or alongside him, or from Iris, who shares her bond with Pokémon. Cilan is certain Ash and Iris recognize the very best from their Pokémon, having their hearts match with their Pokémon. Ash and Iris reply Cilan also draws the best from the Pokémon. For the sake of the Gym, Cilan intends on winning. They come to the lighthouse, where Morana awaits. Cilan sends Pansage, who is cheered by Panpour and Pansear. Morana sends Abomasnow, whose ability, Snow Warning, summons hail and snow. Pansage starts with Bullet Seed, but is countered by Abomasnow's Bullet Seed. Pansage digs, evading Bullet Seed and hits Abomasnow. Abomasnow uses Strength, hitting Pansage, who uses Solar Beam, but is negated by Abomasnow's Blizzard. Cilan decides to evaluate Abomasnow, displeasing Iris. Cilan thinks that despite Abomasnow's Snow Warning ability, Morana should give a bit of care and warmth into Abomasnow. Morana doubts that, but Cilan replies if there is no strong bond, she can't have a good battle, leaving her with a predictable strategy. Morana replies Cilan is becoming boring, but Cilan replies he has obtained a lot of experience. From shallow to deep battles, from easy and short to difficult and long ones, even the wildest battles, he has learned one must link his heart to that of the Pokémon to achieve the best results. Chili and Cress realize they also bonded with Cilan and had a lot of battles. Since they became the Gym Leaders, the brothers have fought well, supporting each other and covering weaknesses, allowing the strength to thrive. Cilan replies it is important to have the heart of the trainer and Pokémon to become as one. Morana replies this is just a boring talk, wanting only to win battles. Cilan replies while that may be true, it is not the same thrill without linking the heart to the Pokémon. Abomasnow uses Sheer Cold, but Pansage digs, dodging the attack. Abomasnow uses Blizzard at the hole, but is stopped by Pansage's Bullet Seed. Pansage goes to use Rock Tomb, but is frozen by Abomasnow's Blizzard. Abomasnow uses Strength, but Pansage, hearing the support from his friends, breaks the ice and fires Solar Beam. Using Rock Tomb, Pansage defeats Abomasnow. Morana is crushed, while Cilan hugs Pansage for the victory they achieved. Pansage takes some leaves out and gives it to Abomasnow, making it feel better. The heroes are glad after the battle, Pansage is Abomasnow's friend. Morana calls Abomasnow back, promising to crush Cilan the next time she meets him. Panpour and Pansear congratulate Pansage as well. Later, Alexa is at the ship, admitting she hasn't finished the article. Cilan is sad, thinking of returning back to the Gym, since someone like Morana may attempt to take the Gym back. Cress asks Cilan does he enjoy the journey. Cilan confirms this, so Cress and Chili promise to defend the Gym, allowing Cilan to continue the journey. The heroes board the cruiser and bid farewell to Cilan's brothers. Debuts Character Morana Quotes ''"Overconfidence is dangerous. I know I'm going to rely on every single thing I learned during my traveling time." ''- Cilan ''"It's all up to you!" ''- Chili ''"Please defend our gym for us!" '' - Cress ''"Right! I'll give it all I got, and I will emerge victorious!" ''- Cilan Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Abomasnow Mistakes In one scene when Ash is talking, the Poké Ball logo on his hat is really small. Gallery Chili and Cress tell Cilan they will be at the island soon BW142 2.jpg Alexa is displeased she is forced to write an article BW142 3.jpg Ash fails at cooking BW142 4.jpg Abomasnow hits Pansage, refusing his berries BW142 5.jpg Morana challenged Chili and Cress, putting the Gym on the stake BW142 6.jpg Mamoswine hit Pansear with Ice Fang BW142 7.jpg Pansear was frozen and defeated BW142 8.jpg Panpour got hit by Water Pulse BW142 9.jpg Sheer Cold was freezing Panpour BW142 10.jpg The elemental monkeys unite BW142 11.jpg Abomasnow activates Snow Warning BW142 12.jpg Pansage uses Bullet Seed BW142 13.jpg Abomasnow is hit by Pansage's Dig BW142 14.jpg Abomasnow's Bullet Seed counters Solar Beam BW142 15.jpg The brothers remember the battles they had BW142 16.jpg Pansage freezes before executing Rock Tomb BW142 17.jpg Pansage fires Solar Beam, shattering the ice BW142 18.jpg The brothers hold hands }} Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Kazuma Tanaka‎ Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Hiroyuki Furukawa Category:Episodes directed by Chō Kobayashi